codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Spectromania: English Subtitles
This is the English version of the subtitles for episode 98: Spectromania. Subtitles/Transcript 01:25 *Odd: Woah, Aelita, you're into first years now? I hope you know a good lawyer! *Aelita: I feel weird. *Ulrich: Hey, that's enough! *Yumi: Is he mad or something?! *Jeremy: It's a specter. Guys, it's a specter! 02:30 *Odd: He's outside but... he's not moving. *Aelita: Everything's blurry. *Yumi: My chest hurts. *Ulrich: And there's a ringing in my ears. *Odd: But I feel fine! Are you really sure about this? The first year, with his angelic face, a specter? *Ulrich: There's nothing wrong with you because he didn't touch you, that's all. What's your problem? Do you think that Aelita, Yumi, and I are out of our minds? *Aelita: There's no point in getting mad. We're going to deactivate that tower. *Aelita: Odd, why don't you stay here as a diversion? If you're so sure it's not a specter... *Jeremy: Fine, but if he stays, he has to promise not to let the specter touch him. We've lost enough codes already. *Odd: Okay. He's still there. *Jeremy: We'll leave through the back window. *Odd: Now go, I'll take care of that brat. 03:08 *Jeremy: Ulrich, are you okay? *Ulrich: I'm still fealing dizzy... *Jeremy: It's probably due to your inner ear. How do you feel, girls? *Yumi: Aside from nausea, I should be okay. *Aelita: How are we going to cope with this on Lyoko? *Jeremy: On Lyoko? Well, you're virtual there, so normally there won't be any trouble. *Yumi: Well, I hope so, 'cause throwing up on Lyoko would be weird. 03:52 *Jim: ..., Della Robbia - get that broom off the door! What the heck are you doing?! *Jeremy: I'll launch the virtualization. Transfer Aelita. *Jim: Della RObbia! *Jeremy: Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Virtualization. So, do you still feel the specter's effect? *Aelita: No. *Yumi: Me neigther. *Ulrich: You were right, Jeremy! The effects vanished. *Jeremy: Those are the advantages of being virtual. I'll send you the Overbike and the Overwing. *Ulrich: Which way do we go? *Jeremy: Straight on, the eastward. *Aelita: Jeremy? Please call Odd and tell him there is an activated tower on Lyoko. *Jeremy: I'll call him and let you know. *Odd: Okay, just tell me what's wrong with you. A lack of affection? *Yumi: Jeremy, is there still a long way to the tower? And what about Odd? Did you talk to him? *Jeremy: No, he won't pick up his phone! *Odd: Wasn't your mother nice to you? Did she abandon you on the road? *Jeremy: Watch out, two blocks are coming from behind! *Odd: Hey, enough now. Hey, wait, I'm actually fine! I was right, you're not a specter! *You're just a... small blonde who's a bit crazy! 06:27 *Ulrich: I'll take care of the Tarantula. *Jeremy: There's a third block appearing on my screen, but I can't tell where it's coming from. *Ulrich: Oh no. *Jeremy: Odd, finally! Where are you? *Odd: A specter, Jeremy, it's a specter! Can you hear me? *A leech from XANA, I can't get rid of him! He touched me and I'm having hallucinations! *Jeremy: Calm down, Odd, I'll call you back! Ulrich, how do you feel? *Ulrich: The ringing in my ears is back... *Jeremy: Can you go back to the school on your own? *Ulrich: I can't leave Odd alone! *Jeremy: I've got some bad news. Odd had some codes taken, and I don't really know which side effect he's experiencing right now, but he's freaking out! *Aelita: Got it Jeremy, we'll do this as fast as we can. Yumi, watch out, right behind you! *Yumi: This ground is way too open, we need to get away from here. 07:59 *Odd: Rah, get off! *Jim: Della Robbia, do you want a warning? ..., You really are wild today - attacking such a small guy! Well a smaller person than you, that's not your usual self. What about you - are you okay? Come back. Come back here! I told you to come back here! *Jeremy: Yumi, take care of Aelita! Remember, she's the only one who can deactivate towers. *Yumi: I'm doing my best - don't you think I know that already? *Jeremy: Ulrich? *Ulrich: I found Odd. We're going to find a safe place. Come on, Jim won't hold him for long. *Odd: Ulrich, I'm deaf. *Aelita: Yumi! *Yumi: Go ahead and deactivate the tower! Oh, no... *Aeilta: I'm in front of the tower, Jeremy. *Yumi: Jeremy - what are we going to do? *Jeremy: Aelita needs twelve hours before she can go back to Lyoko. *Yumi: So it's over? Yes, it is. I'm going to devirtualize you. *Aelita: No, Yumi has to stay on Lyoko! *Jeremy: What for? *Aelita: Yumi, can you hear me? *Yumi: Sorry, Aelita, I couldn't protect you. *Aelita: Look Yumi, I want you to deactivate the tower. *Yumi: What? But you're the only one who's able to. *Aelita: I've got a feeling, so why don't we give it a try? *Jeremy: Yeah, but Odd and Ulrich could have their codes stolen any minute now. We'd better bring them back here and lock ourselves in. *Aelita: Yumi, do you trust me? *Yumi: Yes. I'll give it a try. Jeremy, are you with us? *Jeremy: Fine. Ok, I'll tell you how to do it. *Yumi: Go on. *Jeremy: You need to take the same way as Aelita. Understood. *Ulrich: Turn right. We're going to hide there. *Yumi: I'm there. What do I have to do now? I... put my hand on the wall like you do and that's all? *Aelita: Yes, but with a desire to enter. It's intuitive. *Odd: No way - he saw us. *Ulrich: How did he escape Jim? *Yumi: I did it! It's incredible. *Aelita: Now go to the center, and go up to the next level. *Ulrich: He's going to enter! *Aelita: Now enter the code. *Ulrich: The ringing is gone! *Odd: Ear ringing? You were luck, I'm deaf. Well... I was. *Ulrich: Yeah, Jeremy? *Jeremy: Are you ok? Did you get away? Something weird happened on Lyoko. Aelita got devirtualized and asked Yumi to carry on instead of her and it worked! *Ulrich: What? Wait a sec, I'm turning the loudspeaker on. *Jeremy: The tower was deactivated by Yumi. I wonder if it's due to the source codes you have in you. Wait. I don't understand; I think there's a second tower. *Aelita: A second tower? How is that possible? *Jeremy: I guess it was hidden by the first one's signal. A trick of XANA. Bad news, a tower has been activated on Lyoko. *Odd: What? Does that mean another specter? *Jeremy: Yeah, I think so. *Ulrich: And where is that tower? *Jeremy: Also in the Desert sector? *Odd: I'm not going to leave this room till the end of the day. Till the end of the week! And never again, actually. We'll buy some locks, we'll have pizzas delivered, and... *Jeremy: Odd, I'm sorry but Aelita and Ulrich have already been devirtualized. Yumi's alone, you have to come. *Odd: Pfff... I'm coming... But at least try to find the specter. So we don't have to lose more code on the way. And so we don't become mute... deaf... or whatever! *Aelita: Take care of Yumi while I analyze the tower's signal to see if I can find something on what the specter looks like. *Jeremy: Well, Yumi, you have to go outside. The only problem is that the Block is outside. I'll run a program so you can see it for a moment. Good luck. Perfect, keep going that way. The second tower is not far away. 15:40 *Odd: No way, now I'm seeing specters everywhere! Pfff... *Don't come any closer, you leeches! *Ulrich: Hey, calm down. Specters rarely form couples. Usually. Let's go. Come on, hurry up. *Aelita: Jeremy, I found something. I think that's it - I'm sending it to you. *Jeremy: Yes, that's it. Thanks to this, we have a visual of the specter. *Jeremy: Hacking the locks... Visualizing... It's working. 15:40 *Jeremy: Odd, watch out. I know what the specter looks like. And... well, how do I tell you this... It's Ulrich. Well, it has Ulrich's looks. *Ulrich (real): Are you talking to Jeremy? *Odd: Err. I think I'll go on my own now. I'm coming, Jeremy! *Ulrich (real): Odd! *Odd: Tell Yumi to hold on! *Ulrich (real): Odd! Odd! 18:00 *Jeremy: That was the last blow you can take. Next time it's game over for you! *Yumi: But where's Odd? Did he stop midway to have an iced tea or something? *Odd: I'm here, I'm here! Jeremy, I'm in the scanner room. Can you hear me. I'm taking my place. *Jeremy: Yeah, yeah, I can hear you. Starting the virtualization. Yumi, Odd's on his way. Hold on. 19:09 *Odd: I'm comiiing! Jeremy, what do we do now? *Jeremy: If Yumi could do it, why can't you? Come on, go! *Odd: It's not working, Jeremy! Are you certain that I can do it too? *Aelita: Odd? Aelita's speaking. YOu have to wish to enter in order to enter. *Aelita: It's intuitive, do you get it? Be natural - forcing things won't help at all. *Odd: Because you find it natural to enter a wall? *Yumi: Put your hand on the wall and calm down. *Aelita's right, if you're stressing out, you won't go anywhere. *Odd: I'm not stressing out! It's just... not working! *Okay, fine, you're right, I am stressing out. *Yumi: Touch the wall and tell yourself that you want to enter. *Odd: I want to enter... I want to enter... I want to enter... *Odd: I'm never going through a wall again. *Aelita: Now go to the center, and go up to the next level. *Odd: Darn, that's impossible. *Jeremy: Odd, what are you doing? *Odd: Stop talking! I'm trying to focus here. I want to go up, I want to go up - oh, yeah. *Odd: Here it is! I understood - that's actually suuuper-easy! I enter the code... 22:08 *Jeremy: I call then Transwatches. They can measure how much code you have left in you. XANA's source codes are hidden in the electromagnetic streams in your bodies. Transwatches can measure them. *Odd: Greeaaat, I'm the one whose lost most of them. To be honest, I almost gave it all I've got today. *Ulrich: So abandoning me was the best you could do? You could have been the specter. If I had, I'd have lept on you way earlier. You idiot. *Odd: That's debatable. *Jeremy: Ah, here's the code to power ratio. *Yumi: How much, Jeremy? *Jeremy: Seventy pecent. Already. *Yumi: And What's going to happen when XANA reaches a hundred percent? *Aelita: It'll be more powerful than ever. It'll control the global network. And no one - not even us - will be able to stop it. Category:Season 5 Category:Subtitles Category:English Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Spectromania